Dark Matter
by maddpappy
Summary: Elena's life is about to be upturned and become central in the fight against darkness. But what if darkness is closer than she thought? A singular event sets things in motion that could mean catastrophe or save the very world she lives in. Love, heartache, and choice...will she overcome obstacles when the very nature of darkness, and its souls, sleep?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Matter: Chapter One Friday, June 16, 2017

Wind ripped through her white hair with its bitter cold and ruthless bite. Elena Gilbert stood outside in the unpleasant cold as she waited for her brother Jeremy to return from seeing his 'friend'. _More like code for business associate_ , she thought as her fingers twiddled together. _And not the good kind_. Sharp slice like cuts of wind traveled down her frail back causing her to shake almost violently as she waited. Whoosh, another gust howled by and the wind soared through the buildings with rampant haste. It sounded like a howling animal if she weren't mistaken.

 _And there you go trying to spook yourself again_ , she said to herself.

People's voices hummed around her like a blanket of soft sound while the sirens and honks permeated through the streets. It was all background noise to her as her mind kept wandering. Their voices danced with joy, some with irritation, and the occasional passerby would brush past her as if she weren't there. To most that was a bad thing, but for her it was essential. This amusement slowly faded as she grew colder and waited longer. It was not unlike her brother to take a while to do his 'business' which she knew bordered on the illegal side, but this was just not the time for it. The cold had rolled in quicker than most nights.

As she stood there, one of the passersby's bumped into her causing both of them to stumble. "Hey!" She yelled as she grasped for leverage and nearly tripped. The person, probably male, was built like a brick wall. "I'm blind, what's your excuse?"

 _Damn that hurt_ , she mumbled to herself. Then she noted something very odd. He hadn't said anything to her yet. _Uh oh_ , she worried. Blood fled her limbs when faced with danger. It was not a good thing to get noticed! Everything felt numb for a second as she waited to know her fate. Would this be the day she was taken, or was it just another idiot who couldn't walk straight without looking down at his phone. These run ins were more common than people realized.

She was met with silence, and it infuriated her even more than the perceived threat of abduction. It left fear on the back burner. _I mean who does that? Just bump into you and not even say a word_ , she thought with bitterness. This person exuded an air of palatable menace, yet that didn't deter her usual temper, and it grated badly on her nerves. She waited for something- _anything_ to be said.

 _Nope, nadda_ , she thought indignantly. _Arrogant prick._

"At least have the _decency_ to apologize! Good grief, what is it with you people?" She brushed herself off with brisk haste and noted that the person who'd bumped her had stopped and was probably staring at her still. But there was a problem. She couldn't figure out where she was. Sure she could locate the nearest object, but she didn't know the place well enough. "Can't pay attention in the real world," she mumbled to herself.

Gently, she felt an arm touch her elbow and stiffened. The stranger moved her slowly and placed her hands on a pole that was just across from the diner. _Oh_ , she thought surprised. He wore thick gloves, no doubt because it was just that cold out. _Calm yourself_ , she chided.

There was a faint almost whisper she barely heard, "Sorry." Its tone was unique, almost surprised, and filled with a little something else she wasn't used to.

"I didn't hear that, what?"

 _Why hadn't he moved along yet?_ Elena figured she'd have been gone if he were going to abduct her. _Go on you weirdo_ , she said inwardly. Being stared at was not an uncommon thing, unfortunately. _When you look like I do it wasn't hard for people to stare_ , she inwardly cowered. _Maybe you ought to shut up while you're ahead._

With a harsher tone than before she said, "Move along. It's not nice to stare," and raised her brows and indicated her unease with a slight shake of her head. Typical teenage expressiveness hadn't escaped her. Though she could tell the physical body moved, she still felt eyes on her. It was like that one piece of hair that lay hidden someplace just out of reach on your shirt and irritated you all day.

"Ugh", she moaned. "It's like people never saw an albino in their life. I hate to think what others feel like when they get stared at. Things could be worse."

She snapped her head in the direction that feeling came from with nervousness every few minutes. _I am definitely being watched_ , she thought with surety. Lately, it was as if she had a sixth sense for danger, and that force or whatever she thought it was called, was telling her it was time to go. She knew she couldn't go far for fear of other...things happening.

 _Yeah, a force of nature or your doom you idiot_ , she told herself with a wicked laugh on the inside. _I don't believe in this stuff,_ she told herself _. Chill out-well I am chilling out._

It was as if something was loitering out there, yet she couldn't place just what _it_ was. _That is the nature of darkness_ , she scolded herself. _You scare yourself all on your own, Elena_. Then again, her world was always dark now.

A fierce shiver forced its way along her spine a second time and caused her to gripe and buckle, "Grr, it's too cold for this crap! Jeremy!"

Typical of a person of her age, she stomped angrily and rearranged herself so that she was wrapped as tight as could be. _I feel like an eggroll_ , she joked. Leaning against the cold brick or glass was out of the question.

Despite her annoyance, her voice was like a whisper on such busy streets. _Fading into nothingness as always_ , she recited to herself. Oddly, this was the safest time to lurk about; street lights lit up the roads as if it were daytime without the varying mirages that almost blinded people during daytime transit. It was a reminder that the times had changed, and the sun's rays were no longer as enjoyable as they'd once been. Everything was hotter than hades, or colder than ice. Despite the hotter than normal days, the weather cycles had altered what was left of any resemblance of seasons.

June had cold spells, what was once winter had seen scorching hot days, and fall or spring were often absent most years. Elena rubbed her hands together as she tried to keep warm. It was October 30th and people were ready to get their spook on.

With a small smile and an amused thought, _I'd love to wear some outrageous costume and just wander the streets on a normal day_. There were few things she could call her own in this world, but humor was one. It wasn't easy to connect with others so she found it better to use her sarcastic nature. She couldn't afford to be outside during the sun bright hours for long. Being a partial albino didn't help. It was the very reason she was standing out there in the cold night to begin with. It was the beginning event that set things in her life in motion.

 _Skin color. Whatever_ , she mused.

Few people ventured out during the days, yet many started around the twilight hours. She couldn't really do that without a pound of sunscreen. _Fifteen pounds_ , she told herself with an eye roll that followed. _It sucked and it made her smell weird_.

 _My world is dark, as it always will be_ , she thought with some sadness. She hated her outlook, bleak as it was, but there was no life or color in her world. As time passed and she grew older, Elena began to desire more out of life rather than just hiding. The very thing that people loved to look at when she was around, was the very thing that had caused her trouble in some of the more remote places they'd traveled through to get to America.

Albinos are scientific and explainable in the modern world, but to superstitious people, her limbs had 'magical abilities and qualities'. No lie, they'd been chased through countries over it.

They'd been called freaks or devils, and though her brother didn't share her condition because there was no blood relation, he still cared for her. Even after all of this time, Elena wondered why he was so adamant that he stay at her side. He was sharper than most skilled hunters, lethal when it came to her. There'd been many throw downs in her lifetime when it came to him. Maybe he had since there were a few unfortunate times others had not had her luck and escaped torture. Limbs missing or cut off, death, and only God knew what else awaited her. _Oh well_ , she brushed off thoughts of the misinformed, _it is what it is_.

 _Focus to see if you hear him coming_ , she decided. As she listened, voices chattered just out of reach behind the glass of the small diner she was waiting outside of. Her hands were so cold that they literally stung, so she dug them deep into the only sweater she had. She'd waited for Jeremy by the glass windows feeling oddly out of place. Now she stood at a pole to afraid to move. _If only we had one of those tiny houses I heard about on TV_ , she thought dreamily. _Hook it up to a car and travel around with the house right there, easy peasy_. She turned her head to the side feeling eyes on her back again as she had since the stranger had moved on.

 _Was he still there?_

 _The wind picked up around her, like the weather was angry._

Since they'd bumped into one another, everything seemed different to her. The noise, the weather, and…something else. _Fear maybe?_ She pondered. Though she listened, there was nothing there to suggest anyone close. Still, the hairs on the back of her neck stood erect, and she was almost sure someone was. Elena sighed, shivered, and burrowed deeper into her sweater. _If someone is watching me, I can't outrun them_.

This reminded her of the earlier fear she'd experienced and how easily it had gone in the wake of her temper. _I'm tired of feeling this way_ , she thought.

Trafficking was at an all-time high, and a lone girl in front of a window or pole was easy prey. If Jeremy didn't hurry up everything _would_ freeze in place. As it were, she thought tiny icicles were starting to form on her lashes.

Irritated she said, "Hurry up, Jeremy. I'm gonna blend in with the snow here soon. Frickin' snow in October…" A certain cartoon princess came to mind just then. _Oh lord, Elena_ , she said to herself _. If you wanted super powers you are severely lacking at the moment._

Being poor had its downfalls, this being one of them. No amount of clothes would replace real heat or a coat. The endless waiting, the walking, the never knowing if they'd be alright or make it to next week barred down on her like an invisible weight. Worry was a constant in her and Jeremy's life. Both had been living off the meager handouts of strangers since arriving in the states. If it weren't for the bond between them, she figured they'd be long parted.

With so many things stacked against them, she truly wondered if this was the right place for them to go. _He's gonna want to put you in a place_ , she thought to herself. _You are young enough to stay in foster care and get citizenship_. Her shoulders shrugged  & brushed this off. He was all she had family wise.

They'd made due though and cutting corners. They lived off Goodwill clothes, and she was not in the least ashamed of that. _Lemons-it was what we always got from life so I deal with it. Besides_ , she assumed as she sighed, _I had no real use for fashion_. There was a unique flare for life when a person surpassed the odds and lived on the edge like they did. _Keep telling yourself that, snowflake. You'd love a stable place and a warm place to lay your head._

 _I'd been dealt one of the worse hands life could offer when I was no more than a day old. I can handle the cold, so stop trying to complain_ , she told herself. She'd been left to die after her mother birthed her. People saw events just like it on TV most days, and she was no different than those kids. Left to the trash when there were churches and outreaches that took them no questions asked. Thousands wished for children as theirs died. So many kids and people were dying annually that global capacity was on the decline.

Elena felt the wave of darkness as it rose over the places they'd been the last five years. Subtle at first, the energy of each place seemed to slowly change for the worse. That was typical these days when more people were poor than rich. If she reached her hand out, it was like there was actual weight there. It was a palatable sensation, and one that didn't offer any remorse. Rough to the edges, soft like silk, there were many faces of immorality.

 _Perhaps I am just sensing what others see_ , she contemplated carefully. Like most things that dwelled in darkness, it drew a person in with seduction & spit them out when it was finished. There wasn't a damned innocent soul anymore.

"This must be the teenage crisis I've heard about," she lamented. "Aaaand I'm talking to myself. C'mon! Not now!"

A small child cried out for its mother and jarred Elena out of her growing anger. A horn blared loudly and faded with the car as it drove away. The spook caused her adrenaline to surge; that cold sensation that started in her stomach began to spread through her limbs. It actually warmed her a degree. A helicopter flew over her head rustling her already crazy bed head. In that moment terror consumed her and she didn't understand why.

 _Buried memories_ , she considered. She nearly decided to leave.

Each muscle constricted in an invisible pain, but was the true reflection of an emotional one. A tightness coiled inside, her lungs so tight she could barely breathe, and tears threatened to fill her eyes. _Just like always_ , she murmured to herself. _One, two, three_ …this was the way out for her. She counted until the pain eased. When everything inside her finally settled, Elena sagged against the pole and pushed the beads of sweat from her forehead. Every time a child cried out like that, her response was the same. _Better to bury the reasons_ , she thought inwardly.

It had to be fate that brought her and Jeremy to a common local church out reach. She thought, _why her? Why did I live_? Numerous times, Elena wondered what stars had crossed that night to keep her alive. There was no memory of when she'd met him, so she'd always assumed they'd always been together. It was clear they were not related. Since then, especially on the subject of mothers, she'd remained reserved and kept her emotions cold. Though she appeared emotionless or collected on the subject, it was a terrible sour spot in her life. It wasn't that uncommon to find kids motherless. Most people saw this age as the 'end of days', so it was pretty well known that all religions laid claim to 'The End' and made last ditch efforts to save the unsavable.

Jeremy couldn't remember his past either. It was weird to both of them, but what could they do? In a series of strange events and odd connections, they both refused to face the fact that something very strange had happened to them.

With an edge of bitterness she thought, _People need to save themselves_.

Ana was a nun from that Baptist church outreach took pity on them. Jeremy and she had nowhere else to go when he arrived with her. The woman had taught them how to survive. Apparently, Jeremy never shed light on it to his sister, but they'd been cared for previously by vicious people. He had been found covered in blood, and the little girl with him had been blinded & barley alive. It was obvious to Ana that they were not related, but they would not be parted. Jeremy screamed bloody murder, and the small child with him fared unwell when they were parted. She became ill.

 _Elena_. Her name sounded almost pretty now, but the history of it still bothered her. _Sad wasn't it_ , she thought. He had built in GPS when it came to finding her, a thing they joked about often. Within a few hours, she'd be well again. That bond perplexed them and they had never found a way around it.

Despite that, the outreach still tried to keep them apart. Ana was the only one who seemed to understand that they were connected. Jeremy really loved Ana like a mother. Authorities couldn't find anyone to claim either one.

In that bitter dump of a place, she'd spread her music creating a sort of light for the common folk. It suited her well. When Ana was moved back to the states and unable to adopt them, Jeremy decided to run with the little girl. He named her Elena rather than awaiting the day he was finally separated from her. He promised to himself he'd care for her all the days of his life, and had continued to do so. Her memories faded, and with them, her smile. He was slowly changing, and by the looks of it, she was going to pay the price for it.

She thought, _who leaves someone they truly care outside in this weather?_

It was times like this Elena wondered what the purpose of life was when all people did was die a little each day on the inside. Living was hard, and nothing easy unless you were among the elite. Not all areas of the states were the same, however. She supposed she didn't miss much-since she never got to really experience it. But that constant yearning to know always surfaced no matter how she tried to tame her heart down. Man always wants to know, but he so easily forgot his past and his history.

Many nights Elena remained awake wondering what the grass looked like, the sun, or even the moon. What was love…outside of her and Jeremy's bond? Why would a mother abandon their young when it was one of the strongest driving forces out there? At least most days she was glad to be alive, but that was all she was anymore. There were no stars to wish on, no school with plenty of friends, not even her skin offered her sanctuary. And now he'd moved to a more criminal lifestyle she wanted no part in. Loose ends were killed.

A newly formed void had opened at some point in her life and she didn't know when it started. With emptiness always held at bay, she wondered how long she could outlast it. It's not like Jeremy would have responsibility to her after she was eighteen, nor was it fair to hold him back because she was ill or blind. Half the time people complained about their existences…sometimes she wish she had theirs. He just didn't see it for what it was.

 _But, I am alive_ , she tried to be thankful for that. Inside she felt like screaming, and then guilty for being so selfish about it.

One of the first things life taught her was that people were cruel. "Eh," she told herself. "Stop whining. Grass wasn't green anywhere anymore let alone on the other side." Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. _It is hard to maintain a sense of gratefulness when things feel too stacked against me and Jeremy_ , she thought. _This too shall pass_. _Goodness, what is he up to?_ She relented, but her hands felt prickly. They downright felt blue.

Snow. Oddities like this had been starting all year and seemed like an unending tide of unluckiness for the crops and people around here. She made what was her imitation of the Elvis lip 'of disdain', and contemplated a fake beating for her brother in cartoon fashion in her head. A good ol' cartoon smack down always seemed to relieve her stress. _Ok here's more snow, call me an ice princess_ , she thought. _Wait, they had one of those didn't they or is your mind going in circles? Yes, it is going in circles._

A new record was being set daily temperature wise or even in strange weather phenomena. One happened almost two decades ago, out of the blue, and it just perpetuated that cycle until it was normal to be abnormal. Many had lost their mind in the heat, or their lives in the cold. Every single possible scenario was being played up from polar vortexes to ice age. If there was a doomsayer with a sign…well that would make everything complete.

 _There may be one out here you just can't see them_ , she reminded herself. "Ok, this isn't normal even for me. It has to be the cold weather affecting my sanity. Good God," she remarked and tilted her head skyward. There was a strange invisible groaning sound that danced across the sky.

"That isn't good," she remarked hearing similar sentiments around her.

It reminded Elena of those odd sounds coming from the skies even across the news castings during baseball games. Horrible earthquakes usually occurred afterwards. Many blamed the recent earthquakes for the sounds, or some really weird ionization in the upper layers of the atmosphere, but that was actually backward. Several harmonic symbols had started to rise in corn fields also spurring on the old alien stories. She silently deliberated if they could be connected. There was also a strange moaning that came from the ocean depths.

Florida didn't really have earthquakes, but it did have floods. Regardless, it was like something was on the wind, eerie and unnatural. People had to be ready at any moment now. When she shivered again, it was not from the cold.

6 Page


	2. Chapter 2

A large slam on her shoulder hit her from behind, and she yelled, "AHH! I'm gonna kill you! You know I hate that!"

"Sorry," a strong male voice said in a humorous tone. Jeremy had finally shown up.

 _Spooked twice in one day!_ She blasted mentally. She rubbed the spot that stung worse than the prickling in her fingers. "That's gonna bruise."

Jeremy jumped out of the way as his sister swung at him. "Seriously, Elena why so dramatic these days? I didn't tap you that hard." Jeremy's voice cut through the wind and eased her racing heart.

She replied slowly, "Someone hit me earlier. A mac truck to be precise." _At least it was him, finally_. "Don't _do_ that!" _Damn him_! She sighed and reigned in her temper. He knew she hated being spooked, but it was just too easy when she zoned out. "I was about to break out the clicking and go home myself. I nearly froze out here."

Like most brothers, he hounded her often. It was a gift he was unnaturally good at, in her opinion. She'd yelled at him anyway as he laughed it off. Still, he noticed how uptight she'd seemed & even more distant than usual; unlike her to be moody and even downright annoying as of late.

"Channel that energy someplace else. No click clack, or whatever it is you call that 'whatever' thing you do to detect things around you." He waved his hand around as he spoke, then frowned, and shrugged. _Doing that was pointless_ , he thought.

"Do you even speak proper English? And 'why' you asked? Because I'm good at it and could make it home just fine without you?" She put two hands on her hips and waited for his response.

In feigned surprise he said, "Verbal Nazi." And then made his next point, "You can go, but it won't feel good."

"Oh shove it." She uncrossed her arms over her chest. She detested when he was right. When she couldn't come back to that, she crossed her arms again.

He stopped, looked her over, and grimaced. _Poor girl nearly froze out here_ , he thought. A finger tapped on her arm where her hand rested so he _knew_ she wasn't done with him yet. He looked back to a paper in his hand and crumpled it up. There was time to think about what was on it later. He knew he'd been slipping up when it came to her, but it was hard to juggle everything.

He finished his discussion from earlier, "Cause it freaks me out you could, not that you would. You're all I got, kid. No one ought to be that good at getting around being blind. Really, what's wrong with you?"

She blasted him, "Want a _scroll_?"

His face pinched, "What the hell do I want with a scroll?"

Deadpanned she replied, " _Really?_ I got more than a 'list' of reasons with what's wrong here. One- for you leaving me out here, buddy. Two-"

"OK, I get it."

" _No_ , no I don't think you do." She huffed at him and added, "It's called clicking. And why? You didn't come when you said you would. It's like you…I don't know."

"I'm not arguing this again. Having a tantrum on a street corner isn't earning you any props here. Look," he began annoyed that she'd assumed he _wanted_ to leave her. Making money took time, and he hated being overly belittled. "I said I'm sorry, what more do you want? You need me and I need you. I don't have enough cheese for your endless supply of whine." He looked around as he finished his speech. The pavement had cooled and a dense fog was forming.

Jeremy took note of the way her features displayed everything she felt and he detected something else there tonight. He felt that subtle drop in his stomach he knew was fear.

 _I'm losing her trust_ , he thought surprised. He'd never been bad enough for that before, but he could see it all over her face. Soon he'd have to tell her worse news.

She'd been blind since the age of three, but that never mattered to him. He remembered one of his earliest memories; it was on the church piano and he'd come up to sit with her amazed at how she pulled tunes from empty air and could make you feel things with sound. Being near Elena, as he named her, was like being basked in light and harmony. If magic took its cue from something, it was from her. It was the epitome of her names' meaning.

Beauty was created from this one little child. It felt like he'd robbed her of that life, however, there was the problem of proximity to deal with. In her life, he had no place. So instead, he selfishly took her into his. Maybe when he could get her citizenship the right way, it wouldn't be so bad. Still, she'd see it as abandonment, and he understood that pain all too well. _And now she believes it_ , he thought with a deep sadness.

 _I won't leave you kid_ , he thought to her. If only she knew how important she was to him.

The nun Ana called Elena a music prodigy, and tried educate her while teaching him how to fight. For someone without visual abilities she was extremely fast at picking things up, but she lacked tact when dealing with others. _I know I was there_ , he thought, _but the memory was so vague I still can't place it. I can't even remember life before her_. He yearned to give her the answers she sought. Like who her mother was, where she'd come from, and why no one claimed her. Despite seeming ok with it, he knew she wasn't any more ok with it than he was. In this one shared thing they were able to emotionally connect on. Many people felt that these days.

Even as his eyes roamed over her slim form, he felt guilt weigh on him further. _I should be making more money for her to eat-the poor thing is too slim_. Jeremy had made her suffer in the cold while he was warm hooking up a stupid gig for money to do just that. _Like other times_ , he mentally scolded himself for being so careless. She'd seen so much pain for someone so young, he didn't need to add to it. If he were good and any one thing, it was protecting her. It was the one thing that made him proud.

He was tall with an unknown heritage, had great charisma, and brown-black hair. He fought like a beast, almost ruthlessly and calculated. The loved girls maybe a little too much. They always told him he had soulful eyes. _Eyes, chicks dig eyes_ , he thought to himself. He had a nervous tick of bouncing his leg, or flicking it with his hand. The last week had him on edge more than normal, and he'd wondered if she picked up on it.

"Sorry kid, I'm a little uneasy with being short for rent."

"Ok," she said unconvinced.

It was weird to feel so 'fatherly' towards her. _Well, protective_ , he reconsidered. He didn't care about much else in life. If it weren't for her, he'd be adrift someplace. Somehow, Elena managed to keep him focused and grounded. He never forgot how pretty, quirky, or innocent she was. It hadn't escaped his notice how her emotions were all over the place recently. Maybe Elena thought he'd just drop her when she was older, or maybe into foster care, but he wouldn't dream of it. He'd never taken her for a typical teenage girl, but maybe his fortune was ending. Jeremy smirked, _I am doomed_ , he thought as amusement crept over his face. _It will be ok._

 _Today sucked_ , he thought to himself, _and tomorrow is her birthday_. It was once again Halloween, and a job had finally come up. _No more starving and living on the fringes_ , he thought almost pleased. He was a new player in town, and earning trust of these people seemed to have taken forever. The benefit was that his old boss gave him props when he was sent here. This new boss was a little too cautious for his taste. He'd heard the pay was load better though.

Florida was a place of high rollers, even with the weather changes. Sure the coastal areas had begun to flood, but that only pushed the illegal action deeper inside the state. Being a teapot of various races and colors, it was the best place to blend in for him and his sister. It was the very reason he opted to come here in the first place.

 _How else would I explain my decent and her appearance?_ He thought it was a wild explanation he'd never have gotten away with. Her features didn't look like his even with the skin differences. _This is what is best for us now_ , he reminded himself. Jeremy knew Elena wouldn't approve of him putting them in danger this way. Carefully, he hugged her close and offered her some warmth after the brief fight. Reluctant to the core, she finally gave in.

He remembered her as a waif child, all pale skin, with near white hair and eyelashes. She had some pigment in her skin and eyes, and could have passed for someone maybe Norwegian if not for the European blend to her. There'd been a time she'd had vision even if it hadn't been well. That all changed when she'd been attacked.

Elena looked like a perfect beautiful mix of stunning and ethereal. Most people didn't see it as she hid behind large cloths and hats. They'd even dyed her hair a few times. Her eyes were the thing that screamed out to people as they were unusual, like a cerulean blue that exuded life itself. When she was younger they were a brownish color, but time had lightened them to blue. It was like she could see through a person, regardless of being blind. There was an acceptance, a strength, and a willfulness about her that few others processed. The way she usually saw the world kept him in positive spirits most days. Jeremy wondered, _how could anyone be so secure and sure after what happened to them?_

And she packed a punch that could land someone on the floor. Who could guess she'd be able to fight? He'd taught her. For a small thing, she was strong and pretty adaptive. There was an area of space around her that she could detect things with fine acuteness. Right now, she was probably starving. After warming up, he decided to chance talking again.

Elena paused at Jeremy's silence and heard his arm extend, the soft way the fabric of his shirt moved, and reached out as he pulled away from the hug. She asked, "You ok?"

She felt him jump, "Man," he groaned. "How do you _do_ that? I was just about to speak."

Elena smiled and slapped the top of his head for added measure. He ducked too late and she got him. Nitwit she thought, "I may be blind, but I ain't stupid. That big noggin is easy to find in the dark."

He sputtered, "Yeah, right. You got to be the only _blind_ person who is more accurate than people who actually see." His unease permeated the space between them. _Ok,_ the thought trying to devise a plan for food, _what can I do here?_

On the plus side, she heard him crinkle a paper into his pocket signaling it was time to go. "Time to eat?"

"I-ah, sure," he returned unsteadily. She was too happy to notice the change in his tone.

 _Yes_ , she thought with happiness. _We were moving_. It took all of ten steps before she knew they were at the diner she'd been waiting at for him. _Wow I'd fallen further than I thought_ , she mused. "I wish I wasn't blind," she started somberly. "I really want to help out instead of being the ball and chain."

He goofed at her choice of words, "That's a term for married people."

He carefully held the door open for her and led her through the diner. People covered up as a gust of wind blasted through the diner at their entrance. Once through, the door screeched shut and he rubbed his hands and blew his warm breath.

Elena mimicked the action though she couldn't see him do it, feeling welcoming warmth fill her limbs. Next, he led her to a chair where they could wait for a seat. He ushered her into said seat and sat next to her. The seat had holes, was slightly uncomfortable, but it would do as they waited. She felt the hairs on her neck rise again.

Each year it was like some invisible _thing_ was pulling her to an unknown destination.

"You ok?" he asked her again when Elena stiffened.

"Yeah," she replied when she blinked several times. After, she rubbed her hands together, and said, "Lost in thought is all. I feel like I am being watched. Not the usual B.S. but like watched-watched. See anyone?"

He looked around. "Mm, no sorry. Its birthday week and I know how that goes. I didn't forget how you get all weird on me." He turned toward her and leaned down with his elbows on his knees, "you don't have to-you know- cover for it. After all these years I know you well enough to sense the incoming moodiness." Oh, how he loved to bait her.

Jeremy knew Elena became irritable each year on her birthday, but she never disclosed the reasons why. She had many, no need to remind her.

Tilting her head daringly she said, "Didn't want to _worry_ you." _What is he talking about?_ She wondered _. I'd better pay way more attention. Have I always been moody on my birthday? I wonder if what I feel is what I am showing._ "No need to worry or twist your panties in a bunch. I'm fine."

He snorted, "Thaaaat's right. You worry enough for both if us. _MOM_." He loved their playful banter.

Her fingers splayed out indicating her thoughts as logical when she told him how it was, "You pick bad work. Sorry, just telling it as it is, Daddy dear. You are the only provider it just makes sense not to do these things. And I know," she waved him off before he'd start, "that we need to eat and this is how we get by. All I am saying is I wish it wasn't so."

"Of course I'm gonna complain," he returned in a hushed tone and she turned away. "Not this again," he mumbled as the playfulness dissipated and was replaced with the elephant in the room. "We _have_ to eat by any means necessary. If I stuffed you in a closet, people might think I had more skeletons in it than we both already do." She heard the crackle of plastic.

 _Is he really gonna try and smoke here?_ Elena made a face and said, "Hardy har har." She waved him off, "alright, alright. No smoking in this state and we are going to eat I hope?"

He cursed annoyed again, "Yeah when a booth opens. It's pretty full in here." There was a brief pause, & Jeremy leaned in, "Why so prickly this week. I thought the last times were bad but this is worse. Is it…you know?" He pulled the cigarette he was going to smoke out of his mouth and looked at it with contempt. He kept forgetting this state didn't allow for it.

 _Ugh, shoot me now. There isn't enough beer or cigs in the world to get through this_ , he moaned inwardly. When he looked at Elena, he saw how her face burned red with anger. _Here we go again_ , he thought and visibly sagged. He waved a hand around in a quick circle as she laid into him. "You look like a poster for valentine's day. I'll let you know when you're pissed enough to hit the shade of purple, right."

Ignoring that comment she said, "Do I know?"

 _Uh oh_ , he thought when she'd ignored his insult.

 _Why men couldn't just enunciate the word 'period' when it pertained to a woman's 'period'? It is beyond me,_ she thought as disgust and disappointment lined her features. _And why was it always used in conjunction with her mood?_ _Can't I just be in a crappy mood?_

Elena baited him further yet with a quieted tone. " _You-_ "

"But I'm sure you're gonna _tell_ me why," he sneered bitterly. "Oh God, just get it over. G'on now." He thought to himself, _why did women always have to explain 'why'? Just shut up, cause it ain't over till the woman doth spoken. Hurrah, the rolodex of complaints here we go!_

"C'mon, you're a _grown_ man," she quipped. She raised her chin in a mocking manner, "You can say the words that will get you smacked by every female in here-and maybe outside. Here, allow me to self-insult myself better than you can. Don't mind me or my mistreated gender. I mean, we can't _possibly_ be moody for any reason but that."

"Mistreated?!" He struggled for words and tried desperately to avoid a heated argument. "Dammit to hell." He fumed at leaned back in his chair, "Lucky you are frail and cute. You cannot speak for the world of females at this moment. I simply asked _you_ about your _mood_." He cursed several sentences worth before waiting.

"NO," she insisted, "you think my _mood_ is related to my _period_." She paused for effect. "You know," she whispered, "the _flood."_ She snickered _, "_ It couldn't possibly be anything else right?"

Jeremy gagged and then moaned loudly, "Stop it."

"The red sea," she kept going and lifted her hand as if holding a serving tray. "No? High tide, then."

"Ok now," he said and tapped his feet. "Seriously. Stop, we are in public." His hand flicked his knee, he noticed it and stopped.

" _Seriously,_ wow! Great observation genius. And tapping the ol' knee eh? As I was saying: leak week, code red, and girl flu are pretty popular. Nah, doesn't do it for ya." She shook her head no. "There's the old aunt flo, or red river?"

"Just stop," he grated and used both hands to cover his face embarrassed, leaned forward and buried his face.

She wasn't finished and people near them looked on in amusement, "Red dot special, red moon rising, riding the ol' cotton pony? How about the… _curse_. Any of these speaking to you? I could go on."

"Please don't," Jeremy sighed almost emotionally drained. "Where do you learn that crap from?" Then he thought better of it, "Never mind." He waved her off. "Let's go." A booth opened and they stood. He took her elbow and led her to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Matter: Chapter 3 Friday, June 16, 2017

A booth opened and Jeremy stood making his way so they could claim it. He took her by the elbow and led her to the table silently hoping she ordered something cheap. Once seated away from the people up front, she sighed and relaxed. That's when he noticed a few of his friends loitering towards the back. Jeremy waved to them as he waited for the waitress. He didn't like the waiting area and its less than desirable seats. Beside him, Elena remained quiet.

 _Small miracles_ , he thought to himself. Jeremy didn't like his friend's interest in Elena, and the quieter she was the better. He feared they'd learn how feisty she was and that never bode well for anyone, especially girls in this area.

Another howling gust of wind rocketed outside the door as he'd moved closer to her. His friends looked them over just like everyone else had. Jeremy made sure to move closer to Elena and showed his friends that it was a sign they were together. He'd learned something about this area. It was better to let them think she was a girlfriend so they'd leave her alone. Jeremy exhaled loudly with a sigh of aggravation, and decided to turn towards the back door to the diner. _Should I leave her for a second_? He lamented inwardly, _I can't leave here though._ He'd dug a hand into his pocket and found only change there. Inwardly, he cursed. _I'll bum a few bucks off one of them_.

It was like the more recent strings of questionable choices he kept making. Somehow, he couldn't seem to stop it.

Elena simply waited making herself small as possible while he wandered off again. His friends made it quite clear that they wanted in when he was finished with her, like she was some toy. Just the thought made her feel sick. The streets were bad enough ten years ago. Now they were live or die. So many kids had turned up dead no one knew what was going on. Locals said this use to be a pleasant place until the crime took over.

She listened as they talked on, mumbled, and then some clapping or shoulder bumping occurred. There was a slap of two hands, brush of clothes, goodbye and an occasional tap-tap on the back and it was always the same pattern.

Jeremy mumbled to borrow a few bucks and a friend dug in his wallet. He said, "Thanks, man."

The friend waved the bill up as Jeremy took it and said, "Giving the princess a lil' som-som?"

"Just tryin' to eat man."

"I bet you are," his friend returned and looked around Jeremy to lay eyes on Elena. "She's so pretty, man. I don't know how you do it. Ever think of putting her to work? The dudes won't care she can't see."

Inside, Jeremy felt a protective wrath engulf him. His face must have showed it.

"Hey man, it was _just_ a question." He waved Jeremy off when he saw the calm predatory glare he received.

Jeremy noticed how his friend appeared to be looking for something, and then he smiled and waved him off. "Tell the ol' lady hi for us, eh?"

Jeremy nodded and turned back a bit more confident now with cash in pocket. The entire way he felt eyes on his back and slid into the booth worriedly. The one problem he had was his protectiveness concerning Elena. It wasn't uncommon for friends to 'work' together. In the long run, it may have worked out to keep her safe, but now he was truly troubled unknowingly having just endangered her further.

The truth was he had only coins to his name, they were about to lose the rat infested hole he rented, and there was no food to be seen. It was go time, take a job, join the team and make the big bucks. Two things were decided as his eyes roamed over his little sister; he was going to have to take a dangerous job he'd been putting off. And he had to spend what little he did have to keep her warm now. This job would own him, but she didn't need to know that. He'd heard these guys were worse than gangs or mafia combined.

 _But she posed no threat to them_ , he told himself. _It's not like she is normal people. She can't witness shit, right?_

Jeremy had her beat in age by a good five years, and he cared for her since they were young. One thing he failed to understand was danger. Such a thing was painfully obvious as he made his mind up. He was a magnet for it. _It's like a fate I am unknowingly unable to outrun_ , he thought as he tried to steel himself from fear _._

On the other end, Elena often felt like she held him back from finding a girlfriend or a normal life. He knew this as she'd explained it many times before. Of all things, he didn't want the poor girl feeling guilty about anything. She deserved better. Her sixth sense told her he was conflicted, and part of that hurt. But like all families, they would have to go their own ways eventually. He'd said otherwise in some false pretense of his, of course.

Saddened by the thought, Elena reached out and placed her hand over his. Without speaking, his came to rest over hers in turn. Unspoken acknowledgement took place just like it always had. "It won't always be this way, Elena."

A simple nod came forth. "I know, Jeremy. We will be ok, we always are."

His skin was a darker tan, his hair brown-black, and his stature was at least a good six feet to her five six. The only thing she detested was his current job interest-the underground black market of moving, buying, and selling of 'magic based' items. For real? If you asked her, all this fairy dust stuff seemed like adult people acting like children. Waving a wand around was so years ago.

 _Yeah, I don't get it either_ , she thought. They had a ride for this at some theme park, but many of those were either abandoned or ran well at night.

"You seem unnaturally quiet, yo," she said and smirked. _I can feel his irritation bubble_. He loathed slang. Elena tried to jar him from his aura of 'funk' since there was nothing else to do.

She could feel the glare when he responded, "Talk normal 'G'." He put his mittens in his pocket and readjusted.

"So…how was," she tried to hide a laugh, "work and friends."

He huffed and said, "Look here." She could feel his finger pointing at her in the air & laughed harder because she was baiting him. "They are just chillin' now."

The crack of lips smiling finally told her he knew she was messing with him, "OK, I'll stop it."

"Sure you will," he returned.

"But it's so easy to like," Elena laughed again, "pick at you. C'mon, _man_. So did you see Tinker Bell this time?" She dropped her voice low like a wicked witch, "Perhaps a magic crystal ball?" With a wave of her hand, Elena attempted acting out a grand fake spell casting, but he caught her hand and brought it to the table.

"Chill out will ya?" He looked around cautiously.

He kicked her under the table too, and she hunched over laughing even more. "Ow," Elena moaned painfully still laughing at him. She rubbed the spot that hurt, and then questioned why she always touched it after. She wondered, w _ould it hurt any less than I know it does? Like touching will make it better or just verify it hurts like hades._

"That's what you get. Stop, this is serious stuff." He couldn't hide the laugh from his voice.

"Seriously?" Elena baited. Then in a deeper manlike tone, " _Seriously_."

"The waitress would love that tone, if she were here." Jeremy again griped more than usual. After a moment, Elena sunk back in her chair finally becoming annoyed. _He says I have mood swings?_ Her finger picked at the end of the table.

She said, "Oh don't use that tone on her. She works hard."

"It's always about money," He said and lost his smile. "I ain't gonna tip her cause she isn't here. I don't want your sappy heart to hurt but you wanted food, right?"

 _Now he used slang? When had that started_ , she wondered. Jeremy never conformed and that he had started to only confirm her suspicions. "Pull it out your ass," She mocked him and crossed her arms. Elena felt protective of the woman she could hear over the hum of voices. Everything faded away until all she heard was the frantic movements of one very busy lady. "She has no help. Poor girl prolly had people call out."

"Just chill, sis."

"I did! For like a half hour! What took so long?" It was her turn to kick him under the table.

Nearby patrons glanced at them and Jeremy smiled apologetically. He mouthed 'sorry', however he got a snooty look from the woman sitting across from them. She looked both over with a dispassionate expression. He gave her a disgusted face in response to her attitude.

"Pick on the blind girl. Real cool, grandma. Hope it makes you feel better," he said loudly.

Jeremy was satisfied once her face turned red and she carefully went back to ignoring them. Elena took note of his tone, all while missing the woman's expression. However, she did hear the confident breath he took in degrading or embarrassing whoever he spoke to _._

 _Ah, she must have looked down on him_ , Elena surmised. He could be quite nasty when people thought themselves better than he. She shrugged to herself & remained bothered by his temperament. He could be an ass, but he was hardly mean spirited. They'd survived too much for pettiness. _Ok, something is definitely up._

Elena let her mind roam, _being blind as I had become didn't mean I was stupid. I'll get it out of him_. In fact, there were times she wondered if she saw more than the average person ever would. Currently, she was just shy of a mere sixteen, too tiny from lack of food, but she knew she presented herself as older. Elena had to-to keep up appearances, so she shrugged it off and sat a little higher. Most times he could pass as a boyfriend or something.

 _Gag_ , she laughed slightly at the thought. _Either it was because I was blind, or maybe I just wasn't wired right...I'd never_ _felt_ _that way towards anyone_. _Yet lately I'd been feeling very uneasy about his work and the people in it. Illegal stuff was never good. Maybe I was just growing up, finally? No one my age could know love like someone his age, but someday I know he'll find it._

She wondered for a short moment what love really felt like again. _Not like my chances are super high on that matter_ , she thought with gloom. _No one wants a blind girl cept the freaks._ She placed her chin in her hand and made a pouty face unawares.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Leave it alone Jeremy," she mumbled.

 _My mother abandoned me after my birth_ , she said inwardly. _Yes it bothers me, yet you have to ask?_ _It pisses me off_. _At least she'd given birth-that's something, right?_ There was no father in her life. No siblings-except Jeremy who wasn't by blood. Everywhere she'd gone people had hurt or maimed her. _Enough_ , she told herself _. Don't be the victim_.

She speculated what it would be like to have friends then. He never let her talk to his or make any of her own. _Really, where would you go? What would you do?_

 _I don't think I was ever born in America either, but then again I couldn't be sure_. _I'm illegal, and I know it's not right, but where do I belong if I can't make this a home? I'm going to try and do it the right way, I just have to find a way to work. Thank goodness for text to speech._

Kids in America were so soiled they didn't even see it. Elena pondered the roots of her life, even considered one of those DNA testing kits someday if she could afford it. She noted that they were working on saving enough to get their papers to become legal. Yet, she knew they had nothing. What he would get was blood money. That was harder said than done when there was no paper trail. Elena wondered what she would do as life went on, as Jeremy often did.

 _The only real fear was someone catching on that I was underage living with an older guy_ , she shrugged. They wouldn't care that Jeremy fed her and provided everything she needed. _Yes, the basics, but what else do people need?_ Everything was about sex, all the time. It exasperated her to no end. It was like people didn't even try. Yet with them, no one really understood it-they'd only separate them and that never ended well.

Just then, she smiled to herself. _How does it look with a fifteen year old girl with a boy who looked like he was older as much as he was?_ Elena remembered Jeremy as a boy and he was truly beautiful. It was hard enough to explain their differences, she didn't try to draw attention to them. A life without him brought feelings of fear and unease. She knew he'd never let that happen, as he always found her when they got lost. That seemed to be changing though. It was actually very strange how he found her; like some inward GPS.

Hail now pounded against the glass windows like usual-more bad weather and a huge temperature change. _Ugh_ , she thought dismayed. _I missed the sun, or the water, or even the landscape_. _I have so few true visual memories,_ she thought with sadness.

There was no one else like her. In the water of the last lake she'd seen herself in, a baby face stared back at her, and it was the last time she'd see herself or anyone else from that day forward. That memory ingrained itself in Elena's mind forever reminding her of the things she'd lost & also gained. It was also what she used to remember Jeremy's face.

There had been a lot of dark spots, mist, and other complications after arriving to the outreach. A cry out in the night was not uncommon for her. As a youngster, only Jeremy's presence or music would soothe her. Weird faces, shapes, and sensations constantly bombarded Elena as a child. Now she could cope. Jeremy also felt emotionally strained when away from her. Even after a short time away, he'd become vexed and almost feral fight ready.

Everything was gray to her, some lighter shades, and some darker. He would tell her stories of colors, what things looked like, or something it could compare to. Being blind wasn't about everything appearing black as Jeremy had once thought. _No one knew what caused my blindness either,_ she thought. It wasn't like they could pay to learn why. Worse yet, if it was because of her life altering event, it would again raise red flags of abuse. _One day_ , she decided, _I will learn the truth._

Whispers were like regular voice tones to her. Elena could hear them now remarking about the strange pair that sat not so far from them. Even the snotty woman was remarking on them now. Jeremy was also aware of the 'looks' they were starting to get. When you were poor, it was like people didn't really see you. Some days Jeremy really just wanted a poll or a bat so he could whack them over the head with it. Piñata style, of course, not to actually hurt anyone. While it wasn't very nice, he wanted to yell that he could hear them.

"Hey doll," one of Jeremy's other friends said to Elena when he passed by to leave. With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy gave him his favorite fingered digit and nastiest smile.

"You must be…" Elena started when Jeremy cut her off.

"Dude, leave my sis alone. See you later, dirt bag."

"C'mon, tell it like it is. Sister my ass, bro. You like them young," he said and bent down to Jeremy's ear level.

 _Seriously, was he for real?_ Elena said, "I don't like them _at all_ , dumbass."

"Ah," He said and stood up. "She does speak. There are better uses for a mouth like that." She detected a small wind passed by her face. "Play for the other team, eh? That's sorta hot. Mind if I join in? I could just watch too. Pictures could pay for that shit hole you guys rent. Why not help your _brother_ out?"

She waved Jeremy back as he tensed & decided to be less subtle this time, "You know, Rosie…Palms if I got the name right? Yeah, she said you couldn't get an entire hand-le on it. Buzz off pencil dick. I don't play for either team."

"Better watch that mouth or I'll put it where it belongs," whatever his name responded and grabbed himself. "She's mean for a cute lil thing, bro." He said to Jeremy. "Maybe she needs to be educated, no?"

"Back off," he started and there was a brief silence as the guys stared one another down. "She hangs with me all day what do you expect? She's me in a smaller package." Jeremy cursed at him, "Go on. I'll see ya tonight, man."

"Do your homework, lil kitty," He said to Elena and left.

"Wow, how awful for the male species. See, if I can literally insult myself _ten different_ and better ways then you... & that was sad on his part." Elena said aloud.

"I'm hurt," Jeremy responded. "I'm not like him."

"No, no you're not." Again Elena shivered, and Jeremy pulled her in closer while pulling a hair from her eyes. Long hair was just past her shoulders, smooth and soft. He contemplated asking if she wanted to dye it to help stop the staring.

"I'm sooo cold." About this time Elena wanted it to be their turn to be waited on. Even she was getting exasperated.

"I know, we'll stay here a bit though because it's warm." His voice was soft, and she found comfort in it. He always knew what to do to make things better. For a moment, she felt his eyes roam over her as he looked for ways to make her warmer.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Jeremy asked, "its coming soon, isn't it?"

He must be looking at me hard, she thought embarrassed. "Yeah, a few more hours," She sighed as if worried. "It's like…this feels different. I don't want to age another year."

He nodded, "You thinking of Ana?"

"Yeah, it's more…intense this year." Her head shook in response to her thoughts, "I miss her. She was the only real nice person to take us in. I'm almost…afraid."

"You've never been afraid before, and it's always been ok. Maybe it's just the importance you girls put on a certain number because society tells you its special. She tried to tear us apart though," His voice grew soft, "she was like a mother to _you_. It would be weird if you didn't think about her I guess. She was less kind to me-more the push to fight and defend type."

"Sorry," Elena said slowly. She could still feel the others gazes penetrate her blindness like a thousand knives, and all she wanted was to shrivel into herself and disappear. She thought, _I don't like this world with its noise and sirens. I miss the silence and peace of the woods. I feel a bit at odds here, but I cannot hone in on why._

Normally they moved when business dried up, but he'd had steady low paying work since they'd come here. Each traded or new guy started a bit lower than his previous post to keep him or her on their game. It was too soon to move on, and he'd just now proven himself to his connections here.

Sometimes thieves like Jeremy moved or were traded when they were considered too 'hot' by their bosses. If the police attention was too much, a thief got traded to another territory or state. If he or she thieved well enough, people would pay top dollar. Losers were often shot or mysteriously disappeared. That spawned an entire new way to do business. They could begin anew in a shared or an ally's area with trust. New identities were made and life went on. It was secure for all.

Bosses allied with one another now. It was rare to see any particular one fall. Too many people valued their cash and chance at food to turn anyone in. Murder and the likes were still common, but to a lesser degree. Jeremy always played it careful since he knew they were aware of Elena. If he showed how good he really was, they'd make him cut ties with her. She posed little threat being blind, but that wouldn't stop them. He was one of the best, which also gave him some leeway as a freelancer. But that time was going to pass when he took this deal.

If his 'payday' job went well, who knew what it could do for them? Jeremy loved it here, and Elena could tell. It was like he was akin to the ocean in some way. While he was imagining the beach on a starry night he said to her, "I'm getting us papers here."

She'd knew it. "How is that?"

"Does it matter as long as we won't be broke? I put my years in, and I want to move up."

"Why not just move _out_?" She asked.

"I'm too good for that now," he murmured in hushed tones. "Look, bosses take care of things if you are good. I'm in for life now."

"At least you are honest about it," she grated clearly upset at the news. It was one thing to guess, and another to know.

He said, "I'm tired of seeing you suffer."

"I'm tired of being broke too, but it's for good reason, Jeremy. Don't put this all on me."

Jeremy tried to reign in his sister's temper. The many faces of 'broke' all sounded the same: Broke ass, hungry, starving, when will we eat, is that too old to eat? Do I buy that or save this so I can eat later? Twenty five cent chips, a dollar is too much for that. He could go on forever & felt that feeling stir. A long time ago he prayed within and silently hoped that someone would save him from this life.

Despair was a hard thing to press back, but it was how strongly he'd started to feel about their situation. He was done with it.

"I know that." His tone was clipped, and he wondered what he was doing. His phone buzzed and he checked it for a message. Confirmation time. He was all in and nodded to himself.

"Where's the witch," he said in a muffled tone. Jeremy had no patience, especially at diners. "I've had an entire conversation with people, and been sitting here for fifteen minutes."

"Hold your panties from bunchin', there. Give her ten steps and she'll be here. Well," she laughed short, "if she stops that is." She wiggled some eyebrows.

"Arrrr." He ranted on. "You said that wrong, by the way."

"Kiss my butt. Got that one down, don't I?"

"Trash talker." She could hear his smile, and she smiled too. The way he was rush-speaking now told her more than she knew his mouth would. It was job time.

"Stop thinking, it messes up your brood." She kicked Jeremy under the table. "Please don't go tonight."

He stopped startled by her request. Unlike his normal warmth though, he seemed angry, "you know I don't have a choice."

"That's all we have in life. Choice is our defining trait, Jeremy. Don't do this."

 _1, 2, 3._ Elena started to count the waitress steps to their table.

"I wish we knew the future, and I could say either way. I'm _over_ this," he said and his hands spread out. He sat back when he saw tears form in her eyes. It was not like Elena to cry, ever.

 _4, 5, 6…_

"Yep, it is what it is then," she said dejectedly. "Don't forget where you came from at least."

 _7, 8, 9..._

"And where was that, exactly? Before or after you?" Even after he said it, Jeremy wanted to take it back. Her eyes grew wide in pain, and then her face went completely blank. His tone was harsher than he'd intended, but the damage was done. He didn't mean it as he felt it was her fault, but she'd clearly taken it that way.

"If I could have let you live the life you deserved and not cause this physical pain we have when parted, I would have. But there is no place for me there. I cannot spare you- I did the only thing I thought I _could_."

"So you make me suffer in your world where I have no place else to go, no life, and no friends? Your answer was to leave me to worry if and when you are dead, and if anyone would even come and tell me? Great, just great, Jeremy."

 _Ding, ten._

 _Now the waitress arrived_ , Elena said to herself no longer hungry. _Figures._

22 Page


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Matter: Chapter 4 Monday, June 19, 2017

Ch. 4

She planned urgently while they'd walked back to their apartment. _I'll call someone when he goes to sleep. There has to be some place I can get away to._

Shelters had been stuffed full since this strange winter began. She was stuck especially in the criminal atmosphere he'd placed her in. _How far would his inner GPS take him then?_ She wondered. If she fell ill, at least it was on her own terms. If he came, he'd be free of this town. If she died…well she surmised he would go nuts or be free himself.

 _I have to try something,_ she thought worriedly. With the cat out of the bag, both of them remained silent. Even their walk seemed strained.

Elena's sadness didn't deter that emotion she'd kept feeling. She turned her head in the general direction it came from. It was if someone was staring, and the small hairs on the back of her neck stood once again. _I want so much to mock and taunt that feeling-and whoever caused it. But we are being followed-I just know it_. Why Elena decided to turned her head was a mere reflex. Jeremy noted her stillness and that blank stare she'd kept on her face since he'd told her how it was going to be.

He stopped in front of their apartment building, and he paused before going in. Elena was unaware how uneasy Jeremy was. His hands were slick with sweat, they jittered nervously in and out of his pockets, and his shoulders bounced up and down every few moments.

"What is it now?" He asked slowly as he opened the lobby door.

"I'll get over it since there is no other choice," she assured. Never in her life had she lied to him before. _Fuck this shit_ , she thought.

"Suit yourself," he said while shaking his head. "And why not drink that coffee anyway? Wasted money is not a good thing."

"I'm used to being left out in the cold. In case you've failed to notice, you've done a lot of that shit pretty regularly. Fuck the coffee. I don't want it because of what you do."

"Good luck staying alive then." He sputtered, "Yeah well, gave you a place to put your head, didn't it? Now you want to bitch about it? Fine." The emotional tide inside of him turned his jerk mode on and put it on high to burn. He swung the door to their apartment open and it slammed against the wall.

It set her off, "I'm making a bet you won't need to bother with that soon."

Jeremy said, "Girl, you'd be a diva if you could see. You'll be _fine_. Anyway," he said as she entered. "I'm leaving. Got actual work to do rather than babysit your bullshit. Catch ya later," he said and slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.

It was a literal door, but something inside of her snapped. "Fucker." She backed herself against the door and counted steps to her room. As she changed & contemplated how much time she had to get this done, she never noticed the shadow that formed over the window.

#

Jeremy slid back into the booth at the diner he'd just taken Elena home from. His friends, plus a few more, had arrived to split up tonight's gigs. This was to keep people from ratting each other out, stealing or planning to. It was a rowdy bunch, but the owner knew better than to complain.

"Dude that was fast." One of them stated. Jeremy glanced over what…whatever his name was and ignored the hobo type attire. He and another slapped hands and made crude remarks. Jeremy sighed, and the laughter stopped.

"So what do we have going on tonight," he started for them.

Jonas, one of boss's top enforcers spoke up. "You need to pick up a box here," he tossed a paper at Jeremy. "Careful with that. It's a priceless piece of shit that doesn't do anything, but hey, they are paying fifty large for it. I don't get these old shit heads, but that's what they want."

Jeremy smiled finally getting in on a real job. He figured he'd walk with about 2k for pick up and drop off. Not bad for a one-nighter.

Once everyone had their orders, the group began to thin. Jonas called to Jeremy, "hey man, hold up a minute."

His hair was dyed platinum blonde and was moosed up in a mohawk.

Jeremy slowly turned around as he waved off the last person to go. _Why has no one told this asshat how stupid he looked_? With a slight jog back he said, "Sure. What's up?"

Jonas finger tapped a white box with a green label. He then opened what looked to be a cigarette from it and handed the pack over to Jeremy.

Jeremy smirked, "I already got shit from her earlier," he said and pointed to the woman who'd eyed him when he was here with Elena. Jonas turned in his seat, sat forward and huffed, and then shrugged with eyes he widened as he did so.

"I don't know what the fuck is goin' on with the old people here, man. They got a shit ton of cash, but damn." His head shook disbelievingly. He then lit a cigarette and the older woman began to huff at him from across the way. Jeremy laughed and tried to hide his smile while the woman made her indignant face.

Jonas shook his head and smiled, puffed, and gave her the finger. "Whadya' lookin' at bitch? Shut up your gossip you whiny old hag. Eat your eggs."

Jeremy smirked, "too many grumps out tonight. What is there, a full moon?"

Jonas slowed down his movements for a moment and Jeremy frowned. It was like he was going to say something, but then chose not to. When Jonas eyed him and Jeremy said nothing more, he continued, "Sure it ain't you on some rag?" The cigarette dangled from the edge of his mouth as he spoke. The old woman stood up and gave him a nasty face before she started to walk off.

Jonas blew her a kiss, "don't hurry or nothing."

Jeremy asked him, "What?"

Jonas rolled his green eyes and they became playful, "The boys said you been a little crabby about that girl you were with."

Jeremy shrugged one shoulder, "talkin' about another man's fuck life is a little out of the comfort zone."

Jonas leaned in, "so she's your girl. Could have jus said so."

He snorted, "And they would stop? Hardly." Jeremy noticed Jonas wore a meager army jacket, cut up pants, and didn't look like a high roller. _What's his deal?_

Jonas nodded, "well yeah. They want a _turn,_ bro. They'll keep her safe when you do-like extended family since we don't have any. She's a fine piece of ass. Why a blind one, man?"

Jeremy lied with ease, "have you seen what she looks like?"

"Yeah," he waved a hand like that was obvious. Jonas shrugged, "You'd make a killing off her."

"I'm not there yet. Don't like to share my shit," he said and stared into Jonas eyes to make it clear.

"Bad for business, Bro." Jonas paused considering the new kid. He nodded after a second, and paused what he was going to say once the phone on the table dinged. He looked at it, puffed his smoke, and looked at Jeremy. "So when you're done-you were saying."

Jeremy played it off, "Not much else to say."

Jonas laughed quickly and short, "well you know that fresh meat is only that fresh the first go."

Jeremy found it difficult not to see red, "It's easy just to have her around. You know she's been with me a while. So," he started to redirect Jonas, "we gonna keep talkin' tits, or do you have anything on the job you want to tell me about?"

"Yeah the old boss told us that before he sent you. You think you're in love with her?"

"Not at all," he replied with smooth ease. _I love her, but not like that. Christ, why is this an issue?_

"Good to know," he said and texted. After a moment he began to get up. "Time to get going man."

 _Finally_ , Jeremy thought and relaxed. "Why twenty questions? If you need her gone, I can send her out."

Jonas waved him off, "Nah, no need."

 _#_

 _Elena_ , a small hiss sounded from far off.

A weird sensation flooded her stomach, and she laid utterly still. Sleep was evading her. _It's like all the damn sheep went extinct_ , she thought bitterly. _No one called me by my given name_. Elena turned as she sat up, for whatever reason, unsure. _Was I day sleeping again?_ Jeremy had left about a half hour or so by her best guess. Could he be playing pranks on her?

"Jeremy, that's not funny anymore."

Their doorbell dinged and Elena could feel herself pale. The feeling of being watched only grew more intense, but didn't explain why someone was at the front door. Her legs felt like mush, a faint gnawing crawled across her skin. _It was like an animal being cornered and killed_ , she thought bewildered.

 _Don't open the door_ , the voice said. There was something in that tone, something almost magnetic.

She nearly moved, but then shook herself. _Ok, this is weird._

Her stomach dropped and she felt the first pangs of fear. _No, I won't go._ Her chin quivered, but she sucked it up and buried the fear. _If I were in a movie, I'd have run up the stairs by now, right_. The knob jiggled a few times, and then every sound ceased by the front door. Footsteps diminished down the stairs from their floor until she no longer heard them.

 _Ok, what is going on,_ her mind blared. _I mean, who the hell did that_? _Maybe that's why you need to go_ , she told herself.

"He's deluding himself if he thinks they won't come and get rid of me," Elena whispered. She stood and found the closet door after a minute of patting to find the handle, opened it, and closed it swiftly behind her. It was better to hide until she could escape this hell hole or die in it. Her back bumped the tiny wall in the small space, and she let herself slip down to the floor. Once there she checked the door again. Tears left her eyes as she pulled her arms around her legs and waited to see if Jeremy was going to make it home.

The terrible feeling Elena felt waved over her in a crescendo her body shook against. She couldn't come to grips with the despair of not asking him to stay. Her entire life, she'd known him, and he was being taken from her over money. _I should have asked him._ _He wouldn't have tried, not even for you though_. When they'd run before, she'd counted on him to be her eyes. Being cast aside like she'd been had always been a secret fear. What he wanted, and how this played out, were two very distinctly different things.

"Please," Elena begged the word out in nothingness. She'd tried to pray before, but people didn't understand that no one listened to her pleas. "I don't want to die like this. Not after everything. Why am I so _cursed_?"

 _It could always be worse, right?_ Sometimes she doubted it. Her stomach coiled with pain, and hunger rose. There were certainly worse feelings in life.

#

It was well into the night before he arrived home and Elena gasped in relief. She made no move to signal where she was or if she was awake. _I can't move_ , she thought fear stricken. Her limbs were numb from anticipated death for one, her breathing remained shallow, and her face felt flush. Contradictory to most nights she'd at least say hi, but now she persisted completely frozen. Something felt peculiar, the moment he entered the room it was if a statically charged wave of energy preceded him.

He called to her, "Elena?"

Her back literally itched with the intensity of the sensation, but she had no idea what he was doing. It made him sound like he was far away and behind glass.

His movements became frantic, and she still didn't move. _Fear could wreck a person Jeremy_ , she said to herself. _Somewhere, I am in my head and I cannot get out!_

She heard him mutter as he paused at her closet door. He mumbled something about… dumb ducks? _That doesn't sound right_ , she thought. _Oh, replace the D with an F you idiot._

Placing whatever object he had under the bed, Jeremy seemed pretty adamant that it should remain a mystery. _Oh, I knew he'd figure I'd not look under my own bed_. After all was said and done she heard him pace, then footsteps followed closely to her closet door again.

He was in front of her, probably making sure she was actually there. Even in his anxious movements, he'd taken the time to be tender. "You can come out, no one is here but me."

Jeremy opened the closet door to see Elena on the floor cowering. Her face was so pale it almost looked blue. "Hey" he said and reached for her. She flung herself backwards when he reached for her.

"S-stop."

"We made it, Elena. No more starving. No more hole in the wall. Maybe one day they can fix your eyes." She hadn't moved.

Again, Elena felt the tremor of her fear dissipate with her rage. He was still thinking of himself. Within an instant, her limbs became lose and docile. That's before she angled her arm, made a fist, and nailed him right in the face.

Jeremy yelped, fell backward with a hand on his nose, and landed with a crash.

"Delusional _bastard_!" Elena stood to her full height and yelled at him. "No, _you_ made it. And now it's clear." She pushed him backward again when he tried to but in. "No, you need to hear this. Someone played with the door. Then they left."

She heard the unmistakable sound of his intake of breath.

"You _owe_ me a safe place. I should be dead! Dump me in a place and I don't want to _ever_ see your lying face again. I don't want to be in _your_ world." Her voice cracked, "You always said it would be easier for me."

"You know you can't go! Look, they've tried this on us before. It never works!"

"This is _my_ choice _._ You get to live your life and I have to sit here and slowly watch you change? How long before you sell me off to your _friends_? Huh? Or do you think I can't hear them? Don't think that will happen?" She huffed, "well a long hard look at tonight and tell me you make good judgement calls!"

"You don't have _a choice_!" he yelled back and wiped at his nose. "I think you broke it," he whined.

She gasped when he said that. Elena shook her head no and reigned in her tears. This asshole wasn't worth it anymore. "Good," she said with added venom. "Maybe I will get better this time without you. Do what you want, but let me go all the way if you are going to do this. Otherwise, next time I doubt they will leave. I told you they would do this. Tell me I am wrong."

"You are not going anywhere." Jeremy felt his face pale, but didn't respond other than to touch her shoulder. She flinched and shoved him away. He could tell she'd been crying alone in the closet, but if what she said was right, then he did owe her that much.

"Who are you anymore?"

He stood there and stared at her. She seemed taller, and he couldn't remember a time when she'd ever screamed at him.

"When?" His conversation with Jonas came to mind.

"In the morning ASAP," she said. "Pack me a bag, and I'm _gone_."

Dizziness took hold of him. His heart raced, his blood pumped exceptionally fast. It was happening, she didn't want to be near him and he knew the talk with Jonas was not just some random thing. Even the cell phone call had been a rouse to keep him busy while his goons came here. But why had they gone if that were the case?

#

After about two hours and a six pack of beer later-or ten Elena stopped counting every time he opened a new one-Jeremy finally decided to sleep. While this was probably good for him, it made the silence of the night deafening. She lay there tired and empty, no real motivation pulling at her to want to do much else. Except for whatever was clacking around in that box. It was one of those times you just want to toss a shoe at something because you were so tired and couldn't sleep.

WHERE WERE THE DAMN SHEEP? Regardless of how hard she tried to tune it out, there was just no hope. There weren't enough damn sheep to count in a century to shut out that noise. And in came Jeremy's loud snoring from the living room couch. _Oh for the love of god_ , Elena thought shoving the pillow over her face. _SERIOUSLY? If this was the last day of my life, what a way to go out._

She grumbled and tossed her sheet aside. The pillow hit a wall, and knocked something else over. Who knew?

After a few huffs and searching, she found a picture frame, rolled over and lay still as a log. That initial shock of adrenaline flooded her system and her limbs went cold. Fear rolled through her and made it hard to move. She felt eyes on her.

No way.

Elena stood and stumbled her way to the windowsill. It was like she sensed a body there, but someone outside would have noticed it. People had bars on these windows and the occupant had to open them from the inside. _Probably the dumbest thing you thought all day_ , she thought to herself. _No one is looking for you. No one wants you_. Her head leaned down onto the cold pane, her hand palm down over the glass. _Is this what my life amounts to?_ Tears finally fell from her face and she choked them back. How easy it would be to open the window and just fall. _If I could get that right_ , she blasted herself. _I feel like I've been falling forever now. I'd be free for once_.

There was an overwhelming desire to open the window, but she frowned at the idea. _I'll freeze my ass off again_. "No thanks, I don't want to turn to ice," she said and let her hand fall pathetically to her side. Her head turned toward that clacking sound. Jeremy's phone buzzed a room a way, the tone blared but he didn't hear it over the drunken sleep state he was in.

She contemplated making that call, but there was no one to call. Never had been. She sighed and decided to keep busy until dawn. _Sheep were overrated,_ she grumbled inwardly.

"Happy fucking birthday, self." She carefully tip toed back to her bed, leaned down, and pulled the box out from under the bed. "Let's see the prize that's worth my life," she said in a whispered tone.

The box felt old, almost wooden, and worn down. Nothing seemed to appear to move in it, yet the sound was as irritating as those loud ass mufflers people put on shitty cars. Curious, she opened the box after finding its lever and turning a small knob. _Wow, really?_ She thought unimpressed.

Her fingers roamed over a piece of metal, some of its depictions she could feel, but not make sense of them. Seemed like a circle of some kind, and it almost warmed to her touch. She was about to place it back into the box when a zap emitted from it, up her arm, and shocked her heart out of its rhythm.

She wasn't awake when her frail form hit the ground.

#

29 Page


End file.
